Ciò che la Storia non dirà mai
by Corail86
Summary: Perché tu, Storia, non potrai mai raccontare le emozioni, i sentimenti e il cuore umano...


**CIO' CHE LA STORIA NON DIRA' MAI**

_FEDE, DILIGENZA, ADORAZIONE, PASSIONE E UMILTA'_

Nei possibili libri di storia e biografie di Roy Mustang, Liberatore di Central City, Riza Hawkeye quasi certamente non avrà nessun capitolo che la riguardi – probabilmente diverrà una semplice nota a piè di pagina in un indice alfabetico che nessuno leggerà mai.

Invece, la sua presenza sarà spiegata in un breve paragrafo, in cui si farà riferimento a lei solo quando e se necessario per tener conto del numero di morti che ha causato (ovviamente, numero esagerato, gonfiato fino all'inverosimile, di cui nessuno può portarsi garante. Se le fosse data la possibilità di parlare, Hawkeye spiegherebbe che il suo compito era di eliminare qualsiasi minaccia rivolta al suo superiore Mustang, ma ciò non avverrà di certo).

Sarà scritto che l'idea di cambiare il mondo apparteneva a Mustang, che inizialmente era spalleggiato da Maes Hughes, (almeno fino alla morte di quest'ultimo; circostanze e dettagli sull'assassinio di Hughes sono abbozzate alla meno peggio, e si rivelano piuttosto oscure).

Hawkeye sarà percepita –in modo corretto- come un soldato fedele e con buone ambizioni.

Ciò che gli storici non scriveranno sarà ciò : come fu Hawkeye a sostenere spingere Mustang in avanti, dalla morte di Hughes.

Come rimanesse dietro di lui e aspettasse, vegliando fino a quando egli non firmava e completava fino all'ultimo documento.

Come imparò ad usare un'arma da fuoco meglio di chiunque altro, per controbilanciare la di lui incapacità di adoperare una pistola.

Come sacrificò la propria carriera militare a favore di quella di Mustang.

O come, sotto la pioggia, scansò di lato il suo Comandante e puntò la propria arma contro Scar, l'assassino di alchimisti. ("Lei è inutile sotto la pioggia, Comandante"). Con questo gesto, gli faceva ricordare la sua umanità. Umanità che lui temeva così tanto di perdere, nell'orrore della guerra.

Gli storici non annoteranno nemmeno la presenza di un cane bianco e nero che lei aveva, e che l'aspettava dietro la porta di casa ogni giorno ("Caro, carissimo Hayate").

O il fatto che lei fosse l'unica a conoscere esattamente come Mustang amava il suo caffè –caldo, nero, forte, e dolce- e come lei sorridesse quando veniva ringraziata per questo (sorriso raro, appena accennato, lieve incresparsi di quelle labbra che lui bramava, sorriso talmente leggero che solo lui era in grado di vederlo).

La Storia non rivelerà mai il modo in cui Mustang cadeva addormentato sulla sua scrivania, e di come Hawkeye gli copriva le spalle col lungo cappotto prima di tornare a sedere all'angolo dell'ufficio, riempiendo i documenti di cui lui avrebbe dovuto occuparsi, -firmandoli con una grafia identica a quella di Mustang, risultato di lunghe ore di allenamento al fine di alleviargli il lavoro- calma e tuttavia sempre vigile e all'erta.

Nessuno scriverà mai del suo costante, durevole e immutato amore per lui, o della sua spaventosa devozione. Non si potrà mai, in centinaia di pagine fitte di documenti, descrivere come quest'uomo arrogante, avventato, consumato da un ideale così pericoloso ("Io diventerò il Fuhrer!"), la fissava quando nessun altro poteva vederlo –una venerazione che confinava con la fede.

O come, una notte, quando era troppo buio e troppo tardi e troppo presto per l'arrivo del mattino, annebbiato dall'alcool eppur lucidissimo, egli prese una mano di lei con dita tremanti. Come vi si aggrappò, come se lei fosse pura e incorrotta e viva, l'unica vera esistenza lasciata respirare nel mondo.

Come lei, in un atto di sorprendente dolcezza, portò le dita di lui alle proprie labbra e le baciò. Come quegli sguardi scambiati fossero colmi di così tanti sentimenti, troppo lancinanti e profondi, tristi e speranzosi, dolorosi e amorevoli. Come si abbracciarono, consci di quanto questo gesto fosse loro proibito, due corpi che aderivano talmente da formarne un terzo, e quando lui respirava, lei ne sentiva le vibrazioni nel proprio petto. Un abbraccio così intenso eppur così casto!

Nessuno saprà mai come lui desiderasse ardentemente poterla amare fino a stravolgerla, ma si limitasse a stringerla a sé nel buio, pregando, implorando affinché il divieto di amarla fosse eliminato.

La Storia non sarà mai capace di mostrare i sentimenti e le emozioni, la devozione, la fedeltà, la dedizione, e le azioni che apparivano senza logica, che portavano a rischiare, dare, sacrificare la propria vita per l'altro, senza mai chiedergli nulla. Non potrà mai descrivere tutti quei piccoli gesti apparentemente insignificanti, eppur così importanti da essere gli unici a dare senso alla vita.

La Storia è una creazione di distanza, racconta con obiettività le guerre, i colpi di Stato, gli accordi politici, riporta con precisione le date, gli avvenimenti, le cifre.

Descrive solo ciò che ha senso e logica, ciò che può essere narrato senza creare scandalo, senza emozionare, senza coinvolgere emotivamente.

Forse, se le fosse data la possibilità di parlare, Riza Hawkeye ci mostrerebbe un'altra storia, fatta di sentimenti, vista senza obiettività, anzi, nel pieno della propria soggettività, perché sebbene tutti l'abbiano sempre creduta fredda e distante –come la Storia-, lei era profonda, passionale e irrimediabilmente innamorata –con o senza permesso di esserlo, e che la razionalità andasse a farsi friggere-. Perché, come ammise solo a lui, esistono azioni chiare, imparziali, ed altre avventate, irrazionali, e irrevocabilmente perfette così.

"Tutto è fatto di sospiri e lacrime, di fede e diligenza, di fantasia, passione e desideri, adorazione, pazienza, e umiltà…sentimenti ed emozioni…"


End file.
